


The Sincerity in Your Eyes

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Maggie, Daryl's PoV, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Evil Carl, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Daryl, Slight Humor Thrown in There, Tad Bit of a Sappy Ending, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without second thoughts I stride into Blue’s cell. I pick her up in one smooth motion, and proceed to stride out of the cell with her in my arms. She doesn’t wake up to them yelling or fighting, or worse; Carl ‘teaching her a lesson’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Read the notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sincerity in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set DIRECTLY after the second chapter of 'I Have Hoplophobia'... most of this won't make sense if you don't read that first, sorry.
> 
> I kinda write Daryl and Merle as softies for this girl, sorry if you don't like that...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Carl!” Rick warns, looking from his son to Merle.

 

Without second thoughts I stride into Blue’s cell. I pick her up quickly and proceed to stride out of the cell with her in my arms. She doesn’t need to wake up to them yelling or fighting. Or worse, Carl ‘teaching her a lesson’.

 

I hear a muffled “Thank you” and look down at Blue; she’s wide awake in my arms, but I make not move to put her down. Instead, I give her small frame a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

 

I walk us to an old, cleared out, and unused watchtower. Once inside the tower we both begin to relax. “You okay?” I ask when she rests her head on my shoulder.

 

“Not really… you?” I shrug in reply. In all honesty I’m not sure if I’m okay or not.

 

Blue and I sit in silence for what feel like hours, and very well could be. The silence is broken by Maggie’s voice calling out for me and Glenn’s voice for Blue.

 

“We should get down there,” I sigh, not really wanting to move, Blue nods in agreement.

 

I go down the ladder first, then help Blue down, “Can ya’ walk?” I ask when I see Maggie and Glenn heading our way, they’ve spotted us by the tower. That seems to be Merle and I's check phrase nowadays. Blue nods with a smile, but doesn’t make it four steps before crumbling to the ground like a house of cards. ”Blue!”

 

Her small body is a lump on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I see Maggie and Glenn running towards us. I gently turn her onto her back, I can see her chest rise and fall, thankfully.

 

“What happened?” Glenn asks out of breath.

 

I look up at him with teary eyes “I don’t know.”

 

Maggie, thankfully, handles the situation. She tell me to get Blue to Hershel and Glenn to get Merle, both of us nod and get to our given tasks. I slowly pick up Blue and stand. Willing my legs to stop shaking I begin walking towards the prison.

 

Blue isn’t responding when Maggie and I get to Hershel's cell, she is limp in my arms. I can’t put her down, too afraid if I let her go…

 

Hershel walks in, immediately looking down to the floor of his cell where Blue lies, unconscious, in my arms. Seconds later Merle and Glenn are behind him, both out of breath and sweating.

 

“Daryl?” asks Hershel, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up at him 

 

“Yeah?” His eyes fall on Blue, her eyes fluttering open and closed slowly.

 

“Blue?” Merle crouches down in front of us “Ya’ with me?” Blue stirs a little, opening her eyes slightly. A small smile creeps onto her lips, relieving some of the tension in everyone’s stomachs.

 

“I’m with ya’.. wha’d I miss?” Blue mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn. When she opens her eyes completely she looks around confusedly “What happened… is this Hershel's cell?” She looks up at me for confirmation, I nod.

 

Hershel speaks from his spot on the bunk bed, “How long has it been since you’ve eaten, Blue?” all attention is brought back to Blue for the answer 

 

“Four days, maybe five… I don’t remember.” Maggie and Glenn are gaping at Blue; Hershel just shakes his head, telling her to eat something then go rest.

 

Blue nods at Hershel and tries to get up, but Merle stops her “Oh no ya’ don’” She has little time to argue before I’m picking her up and walking again.

 

Merle, Blue, and I get to our cell quickly. We just as quickly get Blue a protein bar and water.

 

“Have ya’ not been eatin’ on purpose” She shakes her head, her eyes show the sincerity.

 

“I just” Blue starts “Forget sometimes. Durin’ those three months walkin’... I just stopped eating everyday. I’d eat when it was crucial or when I had the chance. I guess I forget that I’m safe and can take the time to eat. Just… I don’t forget on purpose. Okay?” We both nod, knowing what it’s like to forget about eating because more important tasks are at hand.

 

After She finishes the bar and water we say our goodnights. Merle lays flat on the bottom bunk while Blue curls into a ball on the top. I sit on the third mattress Merle and I switch sleeping on, tonight is my night to sleep on this… thing. I don’t really mind anymore, just knowing the two people I care about most are safe is enough for me to sleep on the floor every other day. Thankfully, as soon as my eyes are shut I fall into a deep sleep, as peaceful as they get in the apocalypse.


End file.
